The present invention relates generally to intraluminal devices for capturing particulate in the vessels of a patient. More particularly, the invention relates to a filter or an occluder for capturing emboli in a blood vessel during an interventional vascular procedure, then removing the captured emboli from the patient after completion of the procedure. Furthermore, the invention concerns a filter or an occluder mounted on a guidewire that can also be used to direct an interventional catheter to a treatment site within a patient.
A variety of treatments exists for dilating or removing atherosclerotic plaque in blood vessels. The use of an angioplasty balloon catheter is common in the art as a minimally invasive treatment to enlarge a stenotic or diseased blood vessel. When applied to the vessels of the heart, this treatment is known as percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty, or PTCA. To provide radial support to the treated vessel in order to prolong the positive effects of PTCA, a stent may be implanted in conjunction with the procedure.
Thrombectomy is a minimally invasive technique for removal of an entire thrombus or a sufficient portion of the thrombus to enlarge the stenotic or diseased blood vessel and may be accomplished instead of a PTCA procedure. Atherectomy is another well-known minimally invasive procedure that mechanically cuts or abrades a stenosis within the diseased portion of the vessel. Alternatively, ablation therapies use laser or RF signals to superheat or vaporize a thrombus within the vessel. Emboli loosened during such procedures may be removed from the patient through the catheter.
During each of these procedures, there is a risk that emboli dislodged by the procedure will migrate through the circulatory system and cause ischaemic events, such as infarction or stroke. Thus, practitioners have approached prevention of escaped emboli through use of occlusion devices, filters, lysing, and aspiration techniques. For example, it is known to remove the embolic material by suction through an aspiration lumen in the treatment catheter or by capturing emboli in a filter or occlusion device positioned distal of the treatment area.
The guidewire apparatus of the invention includes a protection element comprising a filter or an occluder mounted near the distal end of a steerable guidewire, which guides a therapeutic catheter. The guidewire apparatus comprises a hollow shaft movably disposed about a core wire and, optionally, a slippery liner interfitted there between. The shaft and core wire control relative displacement of the ends of the protection element, causing transformation of the protection element between a deployed configuration and a collapsed configuration. The protection element is freely rotatable about the guidewire apparatus. A tracking member disposed adjacent the distal end of the guidewire apparatus can be used to guide the device along another guidewire. Thrust bearings may be employed to facilitate unlimited rotation of the steerable guidewire within the protection element, especially while the protection element is retained in the collapsed configuration.